


We Aren't Numbers

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, against tony's desk, loving, steve is a sassy nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a secret friends with benefits going on. After Tony's predictability percentage system fails to calculate better than the Skull's systems do, Steve makes it a priority to make Tony feel better with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the nerdiness and dumbness of the Avengers Assemble cartoon on Disney XD  
> The scene is at the end of Episode 21. I thought it needed a little sexy times. Enjoy!
> 
> (I'll fix any errors after I am not tired)

“We aren't numbers, Tony.”

“No, we are Avengers,” Tony looked at his computer screen before slouching. He sighed. Even if he wasn't a number, he was still pretty bummed out that his predicting and probabilities didn't work. “Still, though. It would have been great on my ego if my whole thing actually worked.”

He made an 'oof'' sound as Steve plopped down in his lap, in his suit and everything. If Tony wasn't so frustrated with himself he would of hid his face in Steve's neck and kissed the sensitive skin at the blond's neck. 

Steve's thighs were straddling either side of his hips and he made a low chuckling sound before bringing a hand up to Tony's face, brushing his thumb through Tony's facial hair while giving him a fond stare. “Does it really matter much that one of your projects failed? A lot of other projects you have done were a success. So what if one fails?” 

Tony looked away from Steve, even if it seemed impossible to do with the big, blond lug sitting in his lap, he managed. “One is not supposed to fail, Steve. I mean while it's still in rough draft stage, it's expected to fail,” the brunet made a whining sound and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. “This one was finished. My things aren't supposed to fail after they are finished.” 

“Well, technically it didn't fail, Skull's machine that he stole from you just predicted better than your own,” Steve pressed forward and kissed at the corner of Tony's mouth, smiling against his face before peppering kisses all the way down Tony's jawline to his neck. 

“The others could walk in at any moment, Steve,” Tony let out a exasperated gasp and arched his neck, giving Steve more room to devour his neck. “W-We don't want them to know about us yet, do we?” 

“I didn't walk in here without locking the door. Who do you think I am? The Hulk?” Steve's sassiness had Tony raising an eyebrow, giving him a look of slight disgust and slight interest, but as soon as Steve gripped down onto Tony's hipbones so he could roll his own hips against the brunets the face left immediately to be replaced with a gaped mouth and closed eyes.

“Shut up and shuck the suit so you can fuck me against my desk, soldier,” Tony let his hands wander down Steve's back to grip the man's ass through the Captain America suit. It was Tony's favorite thing to do honestly. Steve's ass always felt so good in the fabric. “Or I could fuck you against the d-desk.” 

A roll of Steve's hips had Tony's words stuttering. Tony could feel the blond harden against his own erection and it was hard to keep focus on what exactly what was happening that very moment. 

“Maybe if you'd stop talking I would,” Steve moved his kisses up Tony's neck to his lips then, forcing Tony to chase the kiss, a sly grin on his face. He let out a sigh when Tony pulled on his lower lip with his teeth, the brunet making a growling sound before pushing forward to kiss at Steve hard. 

The force of Tony's kiss pushed Steve off the chair and onto his back on the desk in front of then, Tony's computers instantly turning off and vanishing into thin air. Tony chuckled and dragged a hand down Steve's front as he kissed him, working on getting the overly complicated belt buckle undone. 

Steve let his head fall back after he broke their kiss, relishing in the feeling of having Tony on top of himself again. They had neglected to do their little.. Friends with benefits thing for a while, not only because of hard work, but because the rest of the team had no idea they were boning each other. They didn't know how the team would react, so they decided to keep it strictly secret. 

Tony's hand wrapping around his cock got Steve out of his thoughts, moaning out and arching into the brunet's hand. “G-Gosh, Tony. It's almost too much.” 

“Almost? Heh, usually it is always too much for you,” Tony took that time to give Steve one of the most beautiful smiles Steve has ever seen before moving up his body and kissing him sweetly, hand still stroking Steve slowly, using the precum that slips out as temporary lube. Steve whines into Tony's mouth and moves to pull his cowl back so he could be more comfortable. “Hey, you should put it back up..”

“Why? You like it? I would, but.. It was giving me a head ache,” Steve laughed and kissed Tony with a humming sound, his gloved hands working their way under Tony's shirt to press against his chest. 

“You don't get head aches, Steve,” Tony grumbled and just moved to nip at Steve's clothed neck, licking at the fabric and making Steve squirm underneath him. 

“I do sometimes, Tony. I am not immune to pain just because I have a super soldier serum built into my immune system,” He moved to sit up, Tony following every move Steve makes, not once letting go of the heavy cock in his hands. 

“Not head aches, though. You don't get sick like that,” he rubbed at the slit of Steve's cock with the pad of his thumb, rubbing in circles which made Steve keen into Tony's hand, pressing his hips up until he was fucking into Tony's palm. 

“Well if you keep this up, I am going to come too early. C'mere and devour me. Make me feel it tomorrow morning before we do more team building exercises,” Steve wiggled his eyebrows at Tony, making the scientist laugh before he shoved Steve down against the desk roughly, hopping up onto the desk as well so he was towering over Steve. This was the only position that made Tony feel in control and he liked it.

He pressed his hips to Steve's, letting go of his cock so he could grind against it, making sure Steve could feel his own erection in his pants. Steve just hissed and whined.

“Get out of those pants, Tony. They hurt,” Steve growled and Tony laughed before shucking his jeans and boxer briefs, pressing his cock to Steve's and wrapping his hands around both of them, stroking slowly, hissing in a breath and biting his lower lip. 

“Now this is how I like it, Steve, mmmmnn,” Tony smiles and rolls his hips into it, Steve following suite as he pulled Tony down into a heated kiss, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, little moans moving passed his lips into Tony's mouth from time to time. 

“F-Fuck, Tony I am close.. I am gonna come if y-you don't st-stop tONY,” Steve's back arched into it, a whimper leaving Steve's lips as he held back his orgasm. He didn't want to come like this, but Tony didn't care. He was going to drag it out of Steve if he had to wait all night. He was going to make Steve come undone just from rubbing their cocks together and he's going to enjoy every last second of seeing Steve writh underneath his body. 

“Come on, Steve, let yourself go, don't hold back, come for me gorgeous,” Tony whispered against Steve's swollen lips, moaning at his own pleasure. He was close as well and he really wanted to come along with Steve. He was going to get it out of him eventually. 

“I-I want you to fuck me, though, Tony,” Steve pouted and Tony just playfully whacked Steve in the side of the head lightly, a laugh slipping passed his lips. A laugh that came from his gut and Steve smiled silly as he pulled Tony down into a more loving kiss, humming into it before gripping Tony's sides. “You are a wonderful person, I hope you know that.” 

“Shut up, Cap,” Tony quickened his strokes, rolling his hips into it and his mouth gaped as he came closer to release. He could feel Steve's own cock stiffen in his hand and twitch with every other movement. They were both very close indeed. 

“N-Never gonna shut up. Gonna haunt you with my voice. With my moans in your ear as you fuck me deep and so good hitting that spot every single damn time like your cock was made for me,” and with that, Tony was coming all over his hand and Steve's cock and front of his suit. Steve barely talked dirty to him, but when he did it was always the hottest thing Tony has ever heard with his ears. 

Steve stiffened underneath Tony and with a shout and a tight grip around Tony's wrist and his hip, Steve was coming as well, squirming and thrusting forward to ride his orgasm to the hilt.

Once it was over and both men were a harsh breathing mess, Tony flopped over on the desk next to Steve, letting himself recover before turning on his side to look at Steve, his hand moving to Steve's chest to rub circles there absentmindedly. 

“We should move to the bedroom. My bedroom. The bed's bigger,” Steve just grinned at the brunet's words, turning to embrace Tony in a comforting hug.

“AH MY EYES! I HAVE SEEN TOO MUCH, gUYS WHAT THE HELL.” Clint shielded his eyes. All he wanted was the keys to the food room so he could sneak pickles from Tony's stash of secret food not to see Steve and Tony partially naked covered in their own cum. 

Tony turned to threaten Clint to leave, but he was gone before he could lecture him.

“You said you locked the doors!”

“Oops,” Steve grinned almost evilly and Tony tackled him to the floor.


End file.
